Breaths
by Ylhatesprwns
Summary: Mamori-nee, do you like to eat peppermint bubblegums?" an 'innocent' and 'harmless' question by Suzuna to Deimon Devil Bat's manager HiruMamo


_****_

**Second attempt at Eyeshield 21! The idea came into my mind in the midst of my studies for the upcoming exams. **

Breaths

_One fine day in the clubhouse…_

"Mamori-nee, do you eat peppermint bubblegum?" Suzuna Taki asked the girl who was busily sorting out formations and notes.

"No, I don't. Why?"

The small girl's grin grew wider.

"Your breath smells like peppermint today."

There was a pause in Mamori's actions before she resumed her work.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You-nii is eating peppermint bubblegum today!"

The papers in the manager's hand dropped to the ground, her eyes widened in shock.

"Now, Suzuna-chan, me, having peppermint breaths does not mean that I enjoy eating food that Hiruma-kun likes."

"Demo… It's not the first time already! Yesterday your breath smells like strawberry and You-nii was eating a strawberry-flavored bubblegum! The day before yesterday your breath smells like orange and You-nii was eating a orange-flavored bubblegum!"

"…"

"Unless you two have been eating the same flavored bubblegum, I don't see how two people's breath can smell the same. Even the three huh-huh brother's breaths smell different!"

* * *

Somewhere out in the field, three people sneezed.

"Don't catch a cold. We're having a tournament soon." Juumonji said to his two friends, Togano and Kuroki.

"Says the guy who sneezes too," Togano whispered to Kuroki.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing…"

* * *

"Nee, so do you eat peppermint bubblegum too?"

"Let's see… I just ate Kariya's new peppermint flavored cream puffs today and my mother bought me oranges the day before yesterday since I don't have any appetite that day. Hiruma-kun gave me his strawberry bubblegum yesterday after claiming that it was too sweet for him."

"Oh." Defeated, the girl rolled away on her skates with the pom-poms in her hands. Disappointment was clearly written on her face especially just when she thought she could force some theories out of Deimon Devil Bat's manager and quarterback.

* * *

_Later that day_

It was late in the evening when everyone was on their way home. A spike-haired blonde was seen with an auburn-haired girl walking along the road.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori started.

"What is it, fucking manager?"

"The next time you kiss me, make sure you don't have your bubblegum inside your mouth."

"Kekeke… I'll do whatever I like, fucking manager, unless you have a fucking problem with me kissing you."

A blush was seen on the girl's face as she lowered her head.

"I-It's not that I don't like your k-kisses…" she stammered. "It's your bubblegum that cause all the problems!"

"Tch… It only fucking adds flavors to your breath."

"And that's exactly the problem! Suzuna-chan got suspicious about us having the 'same flavored breaths' and I had to go through all the trouble just to make up stories!"

Hiruma halted in his steps. So did Mamori who saw him stopped in his tracks. He turned around and faced the girl who was now looking at him quizzically.

"Are you angry, Hiruma-kun?" She laughed nervously when she did not get any respond from the devil. "On second thought, maybe I don't really mind your bubble-…"

She was cut off when Hiruma's lips gently collided with hers. It was seconds later when she felt his tongue licked against her lower lips demanding for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth as his tongue swept and tasted her mouth.

"Peppermint…"

They finally broke the kiss after feeling the need for oxygen which left the both of them gasping for air. Mamori opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Hiruma.

"Kekeke… So how does peppermint bubblegum taste like?"

It was not long when the auburn girl felt the ball of peppermint gum inside her mouth, much to her shock.

"HIRUMA-KUN!"

"Don't worry, there should be some fucking flavor left since I just ate it. Kekeke."

"Take it back, Hiruma! There's no way I'm going to keep this in my mouth!"

"Get use to it, fucking girlfriend." Hiruma laughed before silencing her with his lips again.

* * *

Poor Suzuna, she was surprised when Kariya's employees told her they never sold peppermint-flavored cream puffs to begin with.

FIN

* * *

**Please read and review! ****HUGS**


End file.
